Not Applicable
Not Applicable
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve for use in a floor drain connected to a drain system to prevent gases from escaping from the drain system. In particular, the present invention relates to a valve for use in a floor drain which has a flexible valve member.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The related art has shown various trap valves which have a flexible sidewall which is normally in the closed position to prevent the backflow of fluids. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. No. 803,979 to Bonnell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,986 to Breen and U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,992 to Irwin et al.
Bonnell describes a seal trap for the drain pipe of sinks which prevents the backflow of noxious odors, gases, and water from such pipes. The seal device is inserted into a hollow tubular casing which is mounted in the drain pipe of the sink. The seal device is constructed of flexible material which possesses elastic qualities and is impervious to water and other liquids.
Breen describes a diaphragm valve for mounting in the drain line of a sink. The device is constructed of a tubular resilient member having a transverse seat at the upper end for securing the device in the drain. Below the seat is a cylindrical section and a conical section from which depends three (3) axially extending and radially orientated flanges. The valve prevents the back up of water and gases through the drain of a sink.
Irwin et al describes a backflow prevention device adapted to be installed in the drain opening of fluid conduits. The device includes a drain insert member connected to the fluid conduit adjacent the inlet opening. A valve member is positioned in the insert member adjacent the inlet opening of the fluid conduit. The valve member includes a substantially rigid, annular shaped portion and a deformable wall connected thereto and extending outwardly therefrom. The annular portion is clamped between the edge of the insert member and the inlet of the waste line. The deformable wall has a first portion in close engagement with the fluid conduit and a second portion. The second portion is normally disposed in engagement with the first portion. The second portion deforms in response to fluid pressure, from a closed position to an open position. In the open position, the valve member provides a wide open passageway to accommodate the free flow of fluids through the valve and into the conduit. When the valve member is in the closed position, the flow of fluids in the opposite direction is prevented. This invention is limited with regard to the size of the conduit due to the fact that the valve member rests adjacent a side of the fluid conduit.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,328,382; 2,352,642; 2,371,449; 2,382,427; 2,594,318 and 2,598,002 all to Langdon which show various types of flexible check valves, some of which also are for use in vacuums or siphon breaking devices.
Only of minimal interest are U.S. Pat. No. 194,329 to Buhrer and U.S. Pat. No. 220,559 to Wilson.
Buhrer describes a stench trap for sinks. The trap includes a flexible valve. In this invention, the casing for the valve provides an inclined seat for the valve upon which the valve rests.
Wilson shows a gas check valve having a pliable section which is mounted in a chamber filled with water. The pressure of the water in the chamber causes the pliable section to close tightly and make a gas-tight joint.
Of some interest are U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,805 to Hoffman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,483 to Hochstrasser; U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,772 to Bennett; U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,551 Bennett and U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,166 to Haines which show elastomeric valves and U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,468 to Bochan which describes a resilient member check valve.
There remains the need for a valve for inserting into the floor drain of a drain system which has a flexible sidewall which curls at one end to prevent backflow of fluids through the valve into the floor drain.
A valve for use in a floor drain to prevent the backflow of fluids such as sewer gases from the drain system and sewer system. The valve includes a valve member and a collar. The first portion of the collar has an outer diameter slightly less than the diameter of the center bore of the drain insert of the floor drain. A seal can be provided around the outer surface of the collar to form a seal between the outer surface of the collar and the center bore of the drain insert. The valve member has a first end and a second end with a flexible sidewall extending therebetween. The first end of the valve member is mounted to the outer surface of the second portion of the collar. In the normal position, the second end of the valve member is curled away from the longitudinal axis of the valve and the valve is in the closed position. The curled second end of the valve member helps to prevent fluids from entering the valve through the second end of the valve member. When a preset amount of fluid pressure is provided through the collar to the first end of the valve member, the sidewall flexes to an open position forming a complete inner passageway between the ends of the valve member. The first end of the collar can be provided with tabs in the inner passageway which allow for easy removal of the valve from the floor drain. The valve can be positioned in a floor drain having a drain insert and a strainer top. The valve could also be positioned in a hub drain having a pipe which extends above the floor and which has an open top end.
The present invention relates to a valve for use in a floor drain connected to a drain system to prevent gases from escaping from the drain system through the floor drain which comprises: a collar having a first end and a second end with an inner passageway extending between the ends; and a valve member having a first end and a second end with a flexible sidewall extending between the ends and forming an inner passageway, wherein the first end of the valve member is connected to the second end of the collar wherein in a normal position, the inner passageway of the valve member tapers in cross-section from the first end toward the second end of the valve member and the flexible sidewall adjacent the second end of the valve member is curled and wherein when fluid is introduced into the inner passageway of the valve member at the first end of the valve member, the flexible sidewall uncurls and the inner passageway of the valve member expands adjacent the second end such as to allow fluid to exit the valve member through the second end of the valve member.
Further, the present invention relates to a floor drain for use in a drain system and having a drain insert with a center bore and a strainer top for mounting on one end of the drain insert, the improvement which comprises: a valve mounted in the center bore of the floor drain to prevent fluids in the drain system from escaping the drain system through the floor drain, the valve including: a collar having a first end and a second end with an inner passageway extending between the ends; and a valve member having a first end and a second end with a flexible sidewall extending between the ends and forming an inner passageway, wherein the first end of the valve member is connected to the second end of the collar, wherein in a normal position, the inner passageway of the valve member tapers in cross-section from the first end toward the second end of the valve member and the flexible sidewall adjacent the second end of the valve member is curled and wherein when fluid is introduced into the inner passageway of the valve member at the first end, the flexible sidewall uncurls and the inner passageway of the valve member expands adjacent the second end such as to allow fluid to exit the valve member through the second end of the valve member.
Still further, the present invention relates to a valve for use in a floor drain connected to a drain system to prevent gases from escaping from the drain system through the floor drain which comprises: a collar having a first end and a second end with an inner passageway extending between the ends and forming a longitudinal axis of the collar; and a valve member having a first end and a second end with a flexible sidewall extending between the ends and forming an inner passageway, wherein the first end of the valve member is connected to the second end of the collar, wherein in a normal position, the inner passageway of the valve member tapers in cross-section from the first end of the valve member to the second end of the valve member and the flexible sidewall adjacent the second end is curled away from the longitudinal axis of the collar and wherein when fluid is introduced into the inner passageway of the valve member at the first end, the flexible sidewall uncurls and the inner passageway of the valve member expands adjacent the second end such that the valve is in the open position and allows the fluid to exit through the second end of the valve member.
Further still, the present invention relates to a method for preventing gases in a drain system from escaping through an entrance of the drain system while allowing fluids to enter the drain system through the entrance, which comprises the steps of: providing a floor drain having a drain insert with a center bore and having a strainer top; providing a valve including a collar having a first end and a second end with an inner passageway extending between the ends; and a valve member having a first end and a second end with a flexible sidewall extending between the ends of the valve member and forming an inner passageway of the valve member, wherein the first end of the valve member is connected to the second end of the collar wherein in a normal position, the inner passageway of the valve member tapers in cross-section from the first end to the second end of the valve member and the flexible sidewall adjacent the second end is curled; connecting the floor drain to the drain system; positioning the valve in the center bore of the drain insert of the floor drain such that the valve member extends through the center bore of the floor drain and into the drain system wherein the collar of the valve forms a seal with the center bore of the drain insert; and positioning the strainer top on one end of the drain insert of the floor drain opposite the valve member such as to enclose the valve in the drain insert wherein in the normal position, the second end of the valve member is closed and prevents gases from exiting the drain system through the floor drain and wherein when fluid is inserted into the inner passageway of the valve member at the first end of the valve member, the flexible sidewall uncurls and the inner passageway of the valve member expands adjacent the second end of the valve member such as to allow fluid to exit the valve member at the second end and enter the drain system.
The substance and advantages of the present invention will become increasingly apparent by reference to the following drawings and the description.